Local Restaurants
Who doesn't enjoy going out to eat? Eating is more than just filling your empty belly. It is the dining experience that keeps you coming back. Popular Off-Campus Dining * The Pie Pizzeria $$ * Aristo's Creek Restaurant and Cafe $$ * MacCool's Public House $$ * Cafe Trio $$ * Tony Caput'os Market &Deli $ * Finn's Cafe $ * The Park Cafe$ * Blue Plate Diner$ * Wing Coop$ Salt Lake City is filled with fun and exciting restaurants. Each restaurant has a unique atmosphere that makes your dining experience positive. The Pie Pizzeria is walking distance from the University of Utah. It is open till 3am on weekends. Suprisingly they tend to stay pretty busy till close. Their pizza is mouth-watering. You can't walk out of that resturant still hungry. Aristo's is a great place to get gourmet greek food. They have a large menu with many delicous greek dishes. They also cater to vegetarians. They have a beautiful peaceful atmosphere within both their indoor and outdoor seating. You'll find yourself going back to Aristos for more. On-Campus Dining The University of Utah has so many on-campus restaurants. Campus is full of delicous places to eat. 'The Union Building:' Food Court (Breakfast Station,Panda Express,Chilitos,Chef's Table, The Grill,The Deli, Papa John's, Chop'd, Jamba Juice, Grab-n-go items. Crimson View Restaurant (A casual sit-down restaurant with 180-degree view of the Salt Lake Valley.) 'Chase N. Peterson Heritage Center:' Dining Hall (This is where students with meal plans will dine.) Crimson Corner (Freshly made pastries and coffee.) 'J. Willard Marriott Library:' Moms' Cafe (This restaurant provides so many different items and is even open late during finals.) 'Eccles Health Sciences Education Building:' England Hub (Small little cafe with outdoor seating.) 'Annex General Office Building:' 105 Café (This cafe serves hot breakfast sandwiches and freschetta pizzas during lunch.) 'Donna Garff Marriott Honors Residential Scholars Community:' Honors Market (Order to made sandwiches and to-go snacks.) Through out cam pus you will find "Outtakes" which is a walk through store with drinks, snacks and much more. You may also find vending and drink machines in almost every building. For more information about dining, nutrition, and menus check out the Universities dining http://www.dineoncampus.com/utah/%7Chere. Delicious sushi restaurants There are many Japanese restaurants in Salt Lake City but I would like to introduce 2 delicious sushi restaurants. First, it is called Hi sushi located at 1400 Foothill Drive. The owners are Koreans but achieve an authentic Japanese style. Sometimes, they do some events for the customers such as Korean BBQ party. Next one is called as Blue Finn located on 3245 So. State Street. The sushi here is very good and sweeter than the taste in Hi Sushi. The recommended menu item here is Tsunami and Lion King. My favorite sushi restaurant in Salt Lake CIty is Sapa on 722 South State Street. For the student on a budget, they offer very affordable prices on most menu items. They don't charge more than $10 for any roll and feature great lunch specials. I highly recommend the String Beans for an appetizer and the sashimi platter for your entree. The atmosphere is fun, trendy and cool. For a special event you can rent out one of their 300 year old Vietnamese tea houses. More "Authentic" Chinese Restaurants In Utah, there are not many Chinese restaurants that are "authentic". However, there are some that are closer to the actual taste of Chinese food. A lot of Chinese restaurants are known to be dirty. However, these are the ones that are cleaner in my opinion. They also have the Chinese dining atmosphere as well (except the food court one). My list includes: New Golden Dragon Cafe Anh Hong Sweet Ginger L&P Food Court in Ocean Mart Wing Coop Located at 3971 Wasatch Blvd this Buffalo Wing restaurant has one of a kind sauces that range from tangy and delicious to instanly hot to inedible. Some of the sauces have won national awards at the Buffalo Wing Festival and they are all concocted by the owners and employees of Wing Coop. My Personal favorite sauces, ☠''' = level of heat 1-4. Black Diamond '''☠☠☠ Honey Habanero''' ☠''' Santo Tabasco ☠☠ Confucius ☠''' A full menu can be found here! '''The Eleven Challenege Wing Coop also has a challege sauce called Eleven'' ''☠'☠'☠'☠' Tthis sauce is literally fire in your mouth and extreamly hard to eat. In the challenege, a contestant must eat 11 wings covered in Eleven Sauce in 11 minutes. During the 11 minutes the contestant is not allowed to eat or drink anything other than the wings, not even water may be consumed! Here is a video of the challenge in action.